Dark Love
by liJunYi
Summary: Of all so many destined ones, why must the two of us have to meet?/I said that we would be together, that I'll be right by you/I made such promises that i held onto as dear as my life/But I can't do these things, it's impossible for me to do them/Because of that love. Because of that person. I lived until now/If I never see that person again, what am I supposed to do?/ CHANBAEK -GS


**Dark Love**

By Shin Hae Ran (aka liJunYi old's nickname)

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung/Byun Baekhyun (fem)

Park Chanyeol as Jung/Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo (fem)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin

Chelsea Byun (fem)

Support Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun as Park Yoochun

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok

other

Genre : action, romance, drama, sad, tragedy, family, angst

Disclaimer : semua tokoh di sini hanya sekedar minjem, karena mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan penggemarnya (termasuk saya:D). alur cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber yang saya lupa dari mana aja dan hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur readers semua.

.

_Part 1: "__**what do you want to do if you see your parents die in front of your eyes?"**_

.

**_Daegu, May 19XX_**

Pagi hari di sebuah kota kecil adalah sesuatu yang tidak istimewa. Seperti biasa, orang-orang berlalu lalang menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing di antara hawa pagi hari yang masih saat bersih dan sejuk. Tetapi ini adalah hari minggu, dimana sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Berita Selanjutnya. _Park Cooperation_ kembali memberikan sumbangan kepada pembangunan proyek negara. Namun kali ini jumlahnya tidak biasa, yaitu 150ribu won. Ini adalah salah satu sumbangan terbesar kepada Negara sampai saat ini. Berikut adalah liputannya,"

Terlihat seorang pria duduk bersantai di lantai kayu rumahnya seraya menonton acara dari layar televisi kecil di rumah itu. Ia tampak serius melihat salah satu berita dari acara itu, duduk di balik meja panjang dan di dekatnya seorang anak kecil sedang asyik dengan beberapa kertas warna-warni di hadapannya. Jika dilihat dari jauh, anak itu terlihat seperti anak lelaki dengan rambut super pendeknya, namun nyatanya anak itu adalah anak perempuan manis dan menggemaskan.

Tak lama anak perempuan itu berdiri dan mendekati pria itu.

"Appa, gunting di mana?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Appa tidak tau chagi, mungkin di laci kamar eomma," jawab pria itu seadanya, tetap serius memperhatikan salah satu berita yang tengah diberitakan itu.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis, lalu kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju kamar _eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya yang hendak menuju ruang keluarga berpapasan dengannya.

Ia yang tengah membawa beberapa cangkir dan kue untuk suaminya itu, memandang putri kecilnya dengan bingung.

"Akan kemana, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ke kamar eomma. Eomma menyimpan gunting di mana?" tanya anak itu lugu, senyum di wajahnya tak henti tergambarkan di sana.

"Di laci lemari sebelah kanan," jawab sang _eomma_, lalu melanjutkan menuju ruang keluarga. Sedang anak itu melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamar _eomma_nya dengan langkah ceria.

"Oppa, kau sedang menonton apa? Serius sekali?" tanya wanita tadi pada suaminya setibanya ia di ruang keluarga. Ia meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di atas meja perlahan-lahan.

"Aku sedang menonton berita mengenai _Park Cooperation_," ucap suaminya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Wanita itu tercekat, wajahnya pucat seketika, keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari kedua pelipisnya.  
"Jae?" Jung Yunho, pria yang merupakan suami dari wanita itu pun merasakan hawa aneh dari istrinya. Ia beralih menatap istrinya dan mendapatkan perubahan dari raut wajah istrinya itu.

"Oppa, aku takut," ucap wanita itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya jatuh dari kedua ujung matanya. Yunho yang mengerti keadaan itu segera meraih istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu di dalam dekapan dada bidangnya.

"Tenanglah Jae, kau tak perlu takut. Kita bukan orang jahat, kita bukan orang munafik seperti mereka yang menutupi kejahatan mereka dengan berbuat baik di hadapan semua orang. Kita sudah berbuat benar, Jae", jelas Yunho, seraya mengelus rambut panjang istrinya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku takut oppa, aku takut pada mereka akan mengejar kita seperti waktu itu…"

"Ssst,…", Yunho melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap mata istrinya dengan lekat.

"Aku, kau dan Baekhyun akan tetap baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah, Hem?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk pelan lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dalam dekapan suaminya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

Di sisi lain, putri kecil mereka, Jung Baekhyun, tengah melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri dengan bersemangat. Senyum manis di wajahnya tak kunjung pudar, mengiringi langkah kakinya yang ringan. Tak lama, ia pun telah sampai di kamar _eomma_nya, lalu segera menuju salah satu lemari besar yang berada di tempat itu.

"Laci sebelah kanan?", gumamnya kemudian, nampak berpikir serius. Namun kemudian, ia mendekat ke laci sebelah kiri dan membukanya. Ya, dia memang belum bisa mengerti apa itu kanan dan kiri. Setidaknya dia bisa mencoba membukanya satu persatu kan? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Senyum di wajahnya sedikit mengendur, sepertinya ia belum bisa menemukan benda yang dicarinya di laci itu. Saat ia hendak menutup laci itu, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang berkilauan. Baekhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup lemari itu.

"Kalung?", mulut mungilnya bergumam saat mengambil benda itu, lalu senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Wahhh, neomu yeppo! Apa ini milik eomma? Kenapa Hyun tidak pernah lihat?", ucapnya seraya mengamati kalung itu dengan seksama. Ia terlanjur asyik dengan 'mainan' barunya itu dan tidak lagi mempedulikan tujuan awalnya.

Tiba-tiba kaki kecilnya melangkah kembali menuju ruang keluarga, namun matanya tetap asyik memperhatikan kalung itu. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menuju salah satu takdir buruk di hidupnya.

Tiinnn…tiiiinnnnn…..

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan seluruh penghuni rumah kecil itu, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu kembali asyik dengan benda kecil di tangannya, seolah tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan bingung. Wajah Jaejoong kembali memucat ketakutan, tak biasanya tamu bermobil datang ke rumah mereka. Saat Yunho hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Jaejoong memegang tangannya erat. Matanya menatap dalam sepasang mata Yunho, seakan memintanya agar tidak pergi. Yunho hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengelus lagi rambut istrinya lembut, mengisyaratkan istrinya untuk tetap tenang.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke ruang depan, melihat siapa tamu 'asing' yang berkunjung ke rumah sederhananya itu. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya, matanya terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Di ruang keluarga, Jaejoong tampak gusar. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, namun kemudian ia berusaha berpikir positif. Benar kata suaminya, ia tak perlu khawatir. Selama mereka tetap bersama, ia tak perlu khawatir. Ia pun bergegas, memutuskan untuk menyusul suaminya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Tuan Jung Yunho, apa kabarmu baik?", ucap seorang pria di hadapan Yunho.

Pria itu bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, meskipun tidak melebihi tinggi badan Yunho. Garis wajahnya keras namun tetap terlihat manis untuk pria seusianya. Jas hitam di tubuhnya semakin membuatnya terlihat keren. Dan di samping pria itu, berjejer beberapa bodyguard bertubuh kekar dan wajah mengerikan.

Pria itu tersenyum manis saat mengucapkannya, namun terlihat jelas bahwa itu bukanlah sapaan biasa. Itu sebuah sindiran, dan Yunho mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari ucapan itu.

"Yeobo, siapa tamu yang datang?", teriak Jaejoong dari dalam rumah, langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di atas lantai kayu rumah mereka yang berderit.

"Yunho-ya, itu pasti suara Jae kan? Ahh, aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajah cantiknya", ucap pria itu lagi, lalu tertawa kecil. Yunho menatap tajam pria itu, yang justru membuat tawa pria itu semakin keras.

Tak lama, tubuh langsing Jaejoong muncul di balik pintu rumahnya. Yunho dan pria itu seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Senyum Jaejoong seketika memudar melihat pria itu, wajahnya kembali memucat dan tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga saking terkejutnya. Ternyata yang ditakutkannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Park Yoochun?", gumam Jaejoong lirih. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, benar-benar memastikan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Iya Jae, ini aku. Apa kau merindukanku? Wahh, kau masih saja terlihat cantik Jae", ucap Yoochun seraya tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memucat, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi kakinya lemas seketika, membuatnya seolah tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Cukup!", bentak Yunho tiba-tiba. Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya seketika, menatap Yunho bingung.

"Hentikan semua basa-basimu Yoochun. Sekarang, lekas katakan apa apa maksudmu datang mencari kami lagi? Jika kau tetap ingin aku kembali ke Organisasi Gelap itu, aku akan tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti waktu itu. Tidak akan!", ucap Yunho berapi-api, menatap marah pria di hadapannya itu yang sudah lima tahun ini menganggu ketenangan hidup keluarganya.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho, seakan mengejeknya. Yunho menatapnya bingung, tak percaya dengan sikap Yoochun kali ini. Biasanya ia akan membalas ucapan Yunho dengan berapi-api juga. Tapi apa ini? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu tenang?

"Kau ingin tau apa yang ingin aku lakukan?", ucap Yoochun, berjalan mendekati Yunho tetap dengan tawa sinisnya. "Aku ingin membunuhmu", bisik Yoochun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho. Yunho terbelalak kaget lagi, kali ini benar-benar tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu ingin membunuhnya, Yoochun?", ucap Jaejoong kemudian, mendorong tubuh Yoochun hingga menjauh dari Yunho. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun ia tetap tak bisa tinggal diam saat suaminya berada dalam posisi tak aman seperti itu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa tercengang melihat istrinya yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya, seakan menggentikan posisinya untuk menghadapi Yoochun.

"Jae, tenanglah. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu", ucap Yoochun, hendak mengelap air mata yang kini telah mengalir pelan dari mata bening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yoochun kasar, lalu menatapnya tajam. Yoochun tersentak kaget karenanya, begitu juga Yunho.

"Baiklah baiklah", Yoochun membalikkan badannya dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Ia masih berusaha tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan suamimu itu hidup Jae. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan DO dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran sementara ia telah tahu mengenai semua rahasia DO. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko jika suatu saat nanti ia akan membuka semua rahasia itu pada pemerintah", jelas Yoochun dengan serius.

"Lagipula, setelah itu, kau bisa hidup bahagia bersamaku kan?", Yoochun berbalik, lalu kembali tertawa sinis menatap sepasang suami istri itu.

Jaejoong melotot menatap Yoochun. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya dari samping. Yunho tersentak kaget melihat perlakuan istrinya.

"TIDAK, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuhnya! AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK YOOCHUN!", teriak Jaejoong kemudian seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ke Yunho. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap sendu istri tercintanya itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga dan sedang asyik bermain dengan kalung Jaejoong kaget mendengar teriakan dari arah luar. Ia pun berdiri, menatap pintu depan rumahnya dengan bingung.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan melakukan ini", raut wajah Yoochun berubah serius. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada para bodyguard di belakangnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, para bodyguard itu segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku", tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat diantara cengkraman bodyguard Yoochun, berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka. Namun apa daya, tubuh kecilnya tak akan mampu melawan tubuh kekar para bodyguard itu.

Yunho hanya berdiri lesu, seakan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia sadar, tak mungkin bisa seorang diri melawan Yoochun dan para bodyguardnya itu.

"Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia", Yunho pun membuka suaranya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerah.

"OPPA!", teriak Jaejoong tak percaya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak, ia benar-benar bingung. "Eomma?", gumamnya kemudian, lalu kaki mungilnya segera beranjak ke pintu depan rumahnya, menuju asal suara teriakan _eomma_nya.

Yoochun menatap Yunho datar, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa memandang istrinya sendu, yang tak henti-hentinya berusaha lepas dari para bodyguard di samping kanan kirinya.

"Yoochun-ah", lirih Yunho kemudian dengan pasrah.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya jika kau tak pernah merebutnya dariku", ucap Yoochun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berikan padaku"

Salah satu bodyguard Yoochun yang berpakaian paling rapi berjalan mendekati Yoochun seraya membawa sebuah kotak hitam panjang. Lalu sesampainya di dekat Yoochun, bodyguard itu mengeluarkan isi kotak itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah senapan. Yoochun menerimanya dengan tetap menatap datar ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho terbelalak kaget, begitu pula Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah mengintip dari balik jendela rumahnya, tetap dengan kalung Jaejoong di tangan mungilnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima takdirmu, Jung Yunho", ucap Yoochun tersenyum sinis, seakan hendak memberikan salam terbaiknya untuk Yunho. Yunho menutup matanya pasrah, sedangkan Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru meluncur cepat dari senapan Yoochun, namun seketika itu juga semua orang tersentak. Bukan Yunho yang terkena peluru itu, tapi justru Jaejoong. Ya, di saat-saat terakhir ia mampu lepas dari para bodyguard yang lengah, lalu berdiri di depan Yunho untuk melindungi suami tercintanya itu. Tetapi sekarang justru ia yang terkapar tak berdaya di depan Yunho, seraya memegang dadanya yang terkena peluru Yoochun.

"Jae", gumam Yunho lemas, lalu meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di pangkuannya. Wajahnya begitu sendu seolah tak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Yoochun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang, ia salah karena justru membunuh _yeoja_ yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Oppa, saranghae. Jaga anak kita", lirih Jaejoong disisa-sisa nafas terakhirnya, hingga akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap kepergian istrinya dengan wajah sendu. Sedangkan Yoochun menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Nado saranghae, Jae", ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh kaku Jaejoong dengan erat.

"JAE!", teriak Yoochun histeris, berlari mendekati tubuh Jaejoong.

"Eomma", Baekhyun menutup mulutnya syok, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Eomma_nya tertembak dan meninggal di hadapannya sendiri. Air mata bening mengalir di kedua pipinya, ia menangis dalam diam.

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!", teriak Yoochun kemudian seraya memukul Yunho dengan membabi buta.

"Jika kau tidak merebutnya dariku, dia tidak akan seperti ini!", ucapnya lagi tetap terus memukuli Yunho. Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya seakan-akan terasa lemas.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa marah, mengapa ayahnya yang begitu jagoan di matanya tak bisa melawan sama sekali?

Di saat tubuhnya yang lemas dan penuh luka tersungkur di tanah akibat pukulan Yoochun, Yunho melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya seraya menangis di balik jendela. Yunho terkejut bukan main, ia baru teringat putri kecilnya yang malang itu.

Yunho segera memberikan kode pada Baekhyun dengan kedipan matanya, untuk segera lari dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan putrinya itu juga terus melihat kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Baekhyun awalnya nampak bingung mengartikan kode dari Yunho, namun karena kecerdasannya akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari sekuat mungkin meskipun ada perasaan ragu di hatinya.

"Uhuk uhukk..", Yunho terbatuk keras, setelah tubuhnya terdampar keras di tembok rumahnya. "Bunuh saja aku, jika dengan itu kau takkan menganggu kehidupan keluargaku lagi", ucap Yunho di sela-sela kekuatan terakhirnya, menatap Yoochun dengan sinis.

"Diam kau!", Yoochun berteriak marah, lalu menginjak dada bidang Yunho dengan sepatu besarnya, membuat Yunho tak bernafas seketika.

Yoochun menatap tubuh kaku Yunho dengan tajam, amarah di hatinya tak kunjung reda. Ia berbalik, lalu mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia kembali menangis keras saat melihat tubuh kaku _yeoja_ yang selama ini dicintainya itu.

"Tuan, kita harus segera kembali sebelum orang lain melihat perbuatan kita", ucap bodyguardnya yang tadi memberikannya kotak senapan. Bodyguard itu, Taecyeon, sepertinya adalah asisten pribadi Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan sedih, mengelus kedua pipi _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut. Lalu dengan berat hati ia pun pergi menjauhi rumah keluarga Jung pagi itu, tanpa mengetahui sebuah langkah kaki kecil yang berlari dan telah melihat perbuatannya tadi.

Baekhyun bernafas terengah-engah, kaki mungilnya terus berlari dan berlari. Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin mengikuti perintah _appa_nya. Baekhyun mulai ketakutan, ia sadar ia tak mungkin bisa lari terus menerus dengan kaki mungilnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat ia mengobrol hangat dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma, tadi siang Hyun dikejar sunbae menyeramkan", adu Baekhyun seraya memainkan boneka Keroronya saat mereka tengah bersantai seperti biasa di ruang tengah._

"_Jinjja?", tanya Jaejoong seraya tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng putrinya itu. Ia tengah focus menguncir rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati._

"_Ne, hampir tertangkap. Untung saja Hyun masih bisa lari cepat", ucap Baekhyun bersemangat._

"_Kalau Hyun sedang dikejar seperti itu dan tidak bisa lari lagi, lebih baik Hyun bersembunyi saja. Cari tempat sembunyi yang kira-kira tidak dipikirkan orang lain menjadi tempat sembunyi", ucap Yunho kemudian, menatap lembut putri kecilnya itu seraya menyeduh teh hijau favoritnya._

Tanpa terasa, air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari tempat bersembunyi yang sekiranya sesuai dengan apa yang pernah _appa_nya katakan padanya.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berlindung di balik sebuah tempat besar pembuangan sampah. Ia duduk meringkuk di sana, dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar dilipat dan dipeluk erat oleh kedua tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis saat ia kembali teringat akan nasib _appa_ dan _eomma_nya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menangis dalam diam.

"Gwenchana?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat bergema di telinga Baekhyun. Sebuah sentuhan lembut juga mendarat di bahunya. Baekhyun sedikit takut, namun pada akhirnya ia menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan.

Baekhyun menemukan sosok seorang _namja_ yang hampir seumurannya, berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena matanya yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menangis. _Namja_ kecil itu menatapnya bingung, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau ke tempat itu", ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat dan kedua pipinya terlihat berkilau karena sinar matahari yang memantul dari air matanya yang tak henti mengalir.

_Namja_ kecil di hadapannya hanya mendengus kesal, ia longgarkan sedikit eratan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Kedua bola matanya berputar, nampak berpikir keras. Di depannya dan Baekhyun kini, berdiri tegak sebuah bangunan yang terlihat cukup tua dengan gerbang yang kokoh. Tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana, namun desain rumah eropanya membuatnya terlihat cukup megah.

"Lalu katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tangismu itu berhenti", ucap _namja_ itu akhirnya dengan wajah kesal. Ia terlihat menyerah menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini, karena Baekhyun terus saja menangis dan tak mau mengatakan apa yang membuatnya menangis. Memang ia tak terganggu dengan tangis Baekhyun karena Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, tetapi _namja_ kecil itu sangat tak bisa melihat seorang _yeoja_ menangis di hadapannya.

"Anak-anak, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?", tiba-tiba seorang wanita setengah baya datang menghampiri mereka seraya membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan. Wanita itu menatap mereka dengan intens, terutama kepada Baekhyun.

"Ohh, kau berbuat nakal padanya ya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada yeoja kecil ini, anak nakal?", kemudian wanita itu berbalik menatap _namja_ kecil itu dengan tajam. Ditatap seperti itu, _namja_ itu terlihat gugup.

"Ani, aniyo. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Tadi aku kebetulan menemukannya menangis seorang diri di balik tempat pembuangan sampah. Karena itu aku ingin membawanya kemari", ucap _namja_ kecil itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata seraya menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan wanita itu.

Wanita itu nampak terkejut dengan keterangan _namja_ kecil itu, lalu beralih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tak juga berhenti menangis seraya berpikir.

.

_Namja_ itu menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh wanita yang tadi baru saja dikenalnya, lalu kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Saat ini ia dan Baekhyun dituntun memasuki bangunan besar dan tua tadi yang merupakan sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang di samping kanan kirinya sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang bergerombol untuk melihatnya, seperti melihat seorang artis yang baru saja datang dari kota.

Anak-anak itu berbisik-bisik saat memperhatikan mereka, terutama melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Beberapa pendapat dan cerita keluar dari mulut mereka saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan kecil itu.

Langkah wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar dan tua, tetap dengan beberapa ornament eropa sederhana. _Namja_ kecil itu kini tengah berpikir, apa lagi yang ada di balik pintu besar ini.

"Nyonya, ini aku", ucap wanita itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, tak lama terdengar suara dari balik pintu itu, "Masuklah"

Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya, lalu bergerak menyentuh gagang pintu besar tua itu. Kedua sisi pintu besar itu terbuka, menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang berisik. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan berisi beberapa aksesoris bergaya eropa.

Di ruangan itu, terdapat seorang wanita yang berusia lebih tua lagi dari wanita tadi, duduk dibalik sebuah meja besar yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Sepertinya wanita tua itu adalah ibu pemilik panti ini, ujar _namja_ kecil itu dalam hati.

"Kedua anak ini aku temukan di depan gerbang, Nyonya. Sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang terlantar dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal", jelas wanita yang tadi membawa mereka.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Hyeri-ah", ucap wanita tua itu tanpa berpaling dari berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

Wanita muda itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia pun beranjak, menyisakan Baekhyun dan _namja_ kecil itu yang terduduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

Hening sejenak. Nyonya itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan keadaan Baekhyun belum juga berubah, terus saja menangis. _Namja_ kecil itu berdecak kesal, merasa bosan dengan suasana seperti ini.

Nyonya itu kemudian bergerak membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan menyimpannya di laci meja besarnya. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan sepasang wajah mungil di hadapannya dengan lekat.

"Nak, bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?", akhirnya Nyonya itu membuka suaranya, tetap menatap kedua anak itu dengan lekat.

_Namja_ kecil itu menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu ia mulai berfikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Hmm, aku kabur dari rumahku. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap appaku yang selalu saja menyiksaku sejak eommaku sakit. Karena itu aku datang kesini", _namja_ itu menarik nafas sejenak.

"Saat perjalanan ke tempat ini, aku menemukan gadis ini menangis di dekat pembuangan sampah. Aku merasa kasihan, makanya aku juga mengajaknya kemari", jelas _namja_ kecil itu panjang lebar.

Nyonya itu mengangguk, lalu bangkit dan beranjak mendekati mereka. Tidak, ternyata ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Nyonya itu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil malang itu.

"Gadis kecil, mengapa kau terus menangis?", ucap Nyonya itu, menatap lembut Baekhyun lalu mengelus pelan rambut panjang Baekhyun yang terurai.

"Chagi, coba kau lihat mata ahjumma", Baekhyun tetap terisak, namun perlahan ia menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Nyonya itu dengan mata sayunya.

"Apa bisa kau ceritakan pada ahjumma, apa yang membuatmu menangis?", tanya Nyonya itu lebih lembut lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis. Nyonya tua itu menggelengkan wajahnya, lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu masuk.

"Soojung-ah, tolong kemari", teriak Nyonya itu. Tak lama kemudian munculah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahunan yang berjalan masuk di belakang Nyonya itu.

"Tolong kau bawa gadis kecil itu ke kamar khusus dahulu, nanti aku akan menanganinya", perintah Nyonya itu, kemudian gadis bernama Soojung itu mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu dengan lembut. _Namja_ kecil di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung.

"Oh iya, nak. Apa kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di sini?", tanya Nyonya itu kemudian setelah Baekhyun dan Soojung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya", jawab _namja_ itu mantap.

Nyonya itu berjalan menuju meja besarnya dan mengambil map yang tergeletak di atasnya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Baiklah, sebutkan namamu", perintah Nyonya itu, siap untuk menorehkan tintanya di atas kertas di dalam map itu.

"Chanyeol, Jung Chanyeol", ucap _namja_ kecil itu.

.

Brakk…

Yoochun melemparkan berkas yang tadi di bacanya dengan kasar. Tatapannya terlihat kosong tetapi memancarkan amarah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Nampak seperti ia menahan rasa sakit begitu besar di dalam hatinya. Dan tak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh menetes di tangannya.

"Tuan", tanpa disadari Yoochun, Taecyeon telah berada di ruangannya, menatap Yoochun dengan prihatin.

"Yeon, aku ini bodoh sekali. Aku tidak bisa menjaga orang yang aku cintai, aku benar-benar bodoh bukan?", Yoochun bergumam seorang diri, ia memandang ke luar melalui jendela besar di sampingnya.

"Tuan"

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk membuatnya bahagia, Yeon. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", air mata kembali menetes di pipinya. Semenjak hari itu, ia benar-benar terpukul. Bahkan pekerjaannya pun tidak ada yang dapat diselesaikannya. Beruntung masih ada Taecyeon yang selalu siap siaga di sampingnya.

"Tidak Tuan, kau masih memiliki kesempatan itu", ucapan Taecyeon membuat Yoochun tersentak, ia menatap Taecyeon dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Yeon?"

"Aku baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa sebenarnya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong telah memiliki seorang anak", jelas Taecyeon, membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anak?"

"Ya. Dari info yang aku dapatkan dari anak buahku, anak itu kabur dari rumah di hari tepat saat kita datang ke rumah itu", jelasnya kemudian.

"Benarkah?", Yoochun nampak tidak percaya dan berfikir, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

"Chagi, ayo makan dulu. Kau dua hari ini belum makan apapun kan?", ucap Hyeri lembut sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Baekhyun. Anak itu masih saja menangis, meskipun tak lagi sekeras saat hari pertama ia datang ke panti asuhan itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan tubuhnya semakin melemas.

"Ayolah chagi, kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini", Hyeri menatap Baekhyun frustasi, ia benar-benar bingung menghadapi gadis kecil ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Baekhyun masih belum mengucapkan satu kata patahpun.

"Apa dia masih belum mau memakan apapun?", Hyeri tersentak saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Nyonya Shin, pemilik panti itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Buru-buru, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Belum eomma. Ia terus saja menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal", jelas Hyeri menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya", Nyonya Shin mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Hyeri, lalu terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan lembut.

Hyeri yang merasa bebannya sudah hilang pun segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan lengkah ringan, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Seharian menghadapi Baekhyun membuatnya lapar. Namun baru saja ia sampai di ruang makan, ia langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

"Ya! Anak baru, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?", teriak seorang _namja_ kecil sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Hyeri saat sudah berada di dekat mereka. Hyeri kemudian menatap piring yang terjatuh di lantai lengkap dengan nasi dan sayu lauknya yang berserakan. Anak-anak lain mengerumuni mereka dan menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

"Anak baru ini, sengaja menjulurkan kakinya di jalan, membuatku tersandung dan jatuh noona!", ucap _namja_ kecil itu, Minho, seraya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Pipinya yang bulat itu menggembung karena kesal, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Heyi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, berusaha sabar menghadapi anak-anak yang tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk berbuat onar.

"Chanyeol-ah, benar kau sengaja melakukan itu pada Minho?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Hyeri dan Minho bergantian dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, aku melakukan itu? Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja. Ia berteriak-teriak sejak tadi, jadi kupikir ia hanya bercanda menuduhku"

Minho jelas merasa geram dengan jawaban Chanyeol, namun belum sempat ia membalas, pintu utama ruang makan terbuka lebar. Sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Bisa kami bertemu dengan pemilik panti ini?" Taecyeon membuka suara mewakili bos di sampingnya.

Hyeri yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya hanya bisa menggangguk, lalu bergegas mencari Nyonya Shin.

.

"Apa gerangan tujuan anda kemari, Tuan Park" Nyonya Shin berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin, ia jelas tahu siapa pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Saya memiliki teman di sekitar lingkungan ini yang baru saja meninggal dunia, Nyonya. Namun saya baru mengetahui jika ia memiliki anak yang kabur dari rumahnya kemarin. Apa sekiranya anda menemukan anak berusia 6 tahunan kemarin?"

"Anak?" Nyonya Shin teringat pada sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang datang bersamaan kemarin.

"Apa boleh saya tahu nama anak itu dan ciri-cirinya?"

"Ah, aku baru kemari setelah mendapat kabar kematiannya. Saya hanya tahu anak itu memiliki nama belakang Jung"

"Ah, memang kemarin ada seorang anak lelaki bernama Jung Chanyeol datang kemari. Apa mungkin itu anak yang anda maksud?"

Yoochun menatap ke arah Taecyeon, memastikan pada bawahannya itu. Taecyeon sendiri tak bisa berbicara banyak, karena memang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin, rumah itu mereka bakar habis. Tak banyak jejak kehidupan yang tertinggal, bahkan foto anak pasangan yang telah terbunuh itu tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sepertinya memang ia anaknya, Tuan. Para tetangga mengatakan anaknya adalah anak lelaki"

.

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Taecyeon seadanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar bahwa rumahnya terbakar dan ayahnya meninggal dunia bersama ibunya di rumah itu, namun ia tak bisa bereaksi banyak. Ayahnya mungkin memutuskan untuk bunuh diri bersama ibunya setelah tau ia kabur dari rumah, begitu yang ia tangkap.

"Bagaimana nak? Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Yoochun mulai bertanya, nadanya melembut, namun tatapan matanya dingin.

"Apa ahjushi benar dekat dengan appa?" Chanyeol masih merasa sanksi dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah tahu ayahnya memiliki kenalan orang kaya seperti pria itu.

"Ya. Kami berteman dulu, sebelum appa dan eomma mu bersama. Setelah mereka tiada, aku ingin membawamu untuk membayar hutangku pada mereka"

"Hutang?" Chanyeol mulai memahami sedikit demi sedikit, meski dengan penalarannya yang masih pendek.

"Kau akan ikut kami, bukan?" Taecyeon bertanya ulang untuk membujuk anak itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk, membuat orang dewasa lain di ruangan itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh membenahi barang-barangmu sekarang, Chanyeol-ah"

_Namja_ kecil itu mengangguk kembali, lalu bergegas menuju kamar satu malamnya. Tak menyadari Yoochun yang menatapnya lekat dari arah belakang.

**Mengapa saat melihatnya, justru aku mengingat Jung Yunho sialan itu.**

.

Chanyeol menggendong tas ransel baru yang diberikan Hyeri padanya sebagai hadiah. Tak banyak barang yang ia punya karena ia datang dengan tangan kosong. Namun Hyeri dan para pengasuh di panti itu berbaik hati memberikan perlengkapan dan mainan untuknya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melewati kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara isakan kecil dari kamar itu. Akhirnya, dengan ragu, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kau masih menangis?"

Baekhyun menoleh seketika saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia mengusap kedua pipi basahnya dengan kasar, lalu menunjukkan wajah juteknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Teman appaku kemari untuk menjemputku," Chanyeol berujar sambil meremas pegangan ranselnya.

Baekhyun tak berbicara apapun dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Maaf karena meninggalmu di sini. Semoga kau senang berada di sini" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, lalu melepas gelang manik-manik yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu. Dan jangan menangis lagi"

Baekhyun menerima gelang itu dalam diam, lalu kembali menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Kata eomma, jika kau menangis, kau tak akan merasakan indahnya dunia. Jadi berhentilah menangis, dan buat duniamu indah seperti gelang itu"

"Gomawo," senyuman pertama dari Baekhyun akhirnya muncul, dan itu ikut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol berbalik sebelum tangan kanannya ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun.

Cup..

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kecupan pipi dari anak perempuan kecil itu.

"Kata eomma, aku harus mengutarakan rasa terimakasihku dengan perasaan," ujar _yeoja _kecil itu malu-malu.

Keduanya saling terdiam dengan suasana canggung, sebelum Hyeri berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah. Tuan yang menjemputmu sudah menunggu"

"Ne"

"Annyeong" mereka berbagi senyuman terakhir sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Because of that love. Because of that person. I lived until now.**

**Once today has passed. If I never see that person again, what am I supposed to do?**


End file.
